


ForestGod!Venom and Eddie AU

by SkyVenom



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Forest Venom, Forest!Venom, ForestGod!Eddie, ForestGod!Venom, M/M, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVenom/pseuds/SkyVenom
Summary: Eddie bonds with Venom the Forest God





	ForestGod!Venom and Eddie AU

Eddie Brock was travelling in the rain upon his motorcycle. The wind whipped past his skin in increasingly chilly drafts. Night was falling, as was the level of gas in the motorcycle’s tank. Eddie muttered a curse as he realized that he was essentially running on fumes at this point. Eddie pulled off to the side of the country road. The dirt was already turning to puddles of mud as the rain continued to fall. Eddie shut off his bike and squinted at his phone. 

“God Dammit.” He muttered as he realized how far from town he still was. There was no way he would make it there with what little left he had in the bike. Not in the rain and the dark and on fumes. Eddie stubbornly struggled anyways to restart the bike. The bike gave no fruition despite his attempts. It made a horrid rattle, and died. 

“Dammit!” Eddie snapped and steadied the heavy motorcycle against a tree. The vehicle was instantly absorbed into a pitch black mass, crunched and crushed, and tossed aside by...vines???

Eddie screamed in terror and anger and turned to run. Vines shot out of the darkness and gripped him, pulling. Eddie screamed louder, but only the wildlife could hear him out here. Disturbed crows flew away in a rush, cawing a warning before being snapped up by immense jaws. Eddie whimpered, struggling in the grasp of the vines. He suddenly felt as much a piece of prey as the vanished crows. 

**You are lost, little man.**

“NO! I just! My bike! I was just leaving!” Eddie protested in a shrill, panicked voice. In the coming dusk and grayness of the rainy evening, Eddie could make out a shadowy shape of a tree-huge being. 

“Oh God!” Eddie cried out. He could make out a massive, hulking body of a muscular, ink-black creature. Absolutely bulging with powerful body and brimming with teeth and claws, the creature was no doubt a predator. Blood and feathers stained its many teeth and its inky chin. 

**Afraid.**

“Hell yeah I am!!!” 

**Shhhhhhhh…**

“Don’t shush me! Do-” Eddie tried to snap but was cut off by a massive fingertip gently pressing against his lips. 

**You make us laugh.**

“Mmmmph aim to pleamph.” Eddie attempted.

**What was that, little man?** The being uncovered Eddie’s mouth. 

“I aim to please.” Eddie repeated. At this point he was confused, soaking wet from the rain, and absolutely terrified. But his terror was dying down a little at the gentleness and tone the creature was taking. It didn’t seem like it intended to eat him. Eddie didn’t know how he knew that, he just knew it. 

**Eat you! How repulsive! We’ve been waiting for you!** The being exclaimed. Eddie froze, shaking. It could read his mind!

The being chuckled at his fear, amused.

**Come along, now, dear Eddie.** The being said and picked up Eddie. 

Eddie gasped and gripped onto the being in fear of the height he was above the ground.  **You are safe. Come, we sleep now.** The being chuckled. Eddie gripped onto the massive hand and swallowed roughly. He was just along for the ride.

 

                                                          ~~~

Eddie spent the next few weeks living within the forest. He learned that the being’s name was Venom. He learned that Venom was as lonely as he was. Eddie learned how to hunt and how to survive. Venom took care of him. If Eddie was hurt, Venom healed it. If Venom asked something of Eddie, Eddie obliged. One morning, Venom awoke Eddie before sunrise. 

**Eddie...I have something to ask of you.**

Venom sounded different that morning. Eddie looked up, up, up at the giant being. Venom was as massive as a giant tree in its prime. Eddie blushed. Venom was...beautiful. His skin was a lovely, inky tone that rippled with lush greens and blues and hues of dark, beautiful rainbows. His huge eyes were gorgeous opals that reflected Eddie in their depths when they dipped to his level. Vines grew from Venom’s skin at his will, and were often used to carry, or tease Eddie. 

“Yes dear?” Eddie asked, lost in Venom’s eyes. 

**I wish to bond with you, darling…** Venom seemed almost nervous, shy, to ask. 

“Bond with me?” Eddie tilted his head. A part of him knew what Venom wanted. A part of him wanted what Venom wanted. But he was so shy himself and so anxious to tell the beautiful god that he loved him...and…

**You are not the only one, Eddie…** Venom mumbled, although as his voice was in Eddie’s mind, he could clearly be heard. 

“H-huh? V-Venom dear?” Eddie managed. 

**I love you too, I want to bond with you and be yours forever.**

“Yes, Venom, yes.”

Eddie felt himself start to cry in joy. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest from excitement. 

Venom leaned down, down, down, and smiled toothily at Eddie, his precious human.

**Come here Eddie, darling.**

Eddie came to Venom and placed his tiny hand within Venom’s gigantic one. 

“Bond with me, Venom, I love you, I want you, forever.” His voice shook with emotion. Venom shrunk down and lifted Eddie. He wrapped his vines around Eddie and pulled him to his chest. Leaves tickled Eddie’s skin, lovingly caressing him. Eddie groaned in delight at Venom’s touch. 

**Are you ready, dear?**

“Make me yours.” 

Venom inserted a needle-sharp vine into Eddie’s veins and kissed Eddie deeply. 

Transformative liquid pumped into Eddie’s veins and he bucked and moaned at the delicious fire that raced through his body. “Oh **hhh** V-V-V **ENOM! OHH!”** Eddie’s voice cracked into a deeper, velvet growl. 

**Oh Eddie your voice is delightful!** Venom purred, cradling his beautiful human. 

Venom shot up back to his normal size, continuing to cradle his beautiful, beautiful Eddie, who was now growing in spurts. Eddie went from 5’9 at first, to bigger and bigger heights. His muscular body took on a magical lovely aura like Venom’s own rainbow-tinted skin. Colors rippled like an aurora across Eddie’s skin as he grew and grew and grew. Foliage clothing formed upon Eddie’s skin once he reached his final size, nearly as large as Venom himself. That day, the two bonded as one. 

 

~~~

Eddie walked out of the forest with a smile on his lips and forest magic and Venom rushing through his veins. He appeared normal in size and appearance in every sense of the word. Only Eddie himself knew the truth. He headed for the nearest town with his smile growing. 

He no longer needed a motorcycle, or a human partner. He had Venom, he had nature, and he was perfectly content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions.


End file.
